What did I do?
by marbear691984
Summary: After Camp Wars Mitchie goes on tour with Connect 3 out of the blue Shane breaks up with her and a little while later she disappears.
1. Chapter 1

Thought I'd try this story out. Its been in my brain for a while now. I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. If I did then there would be a camp rock 3 already!

Even though Camp Rock had lost the camp wars they still won in the end. A lot of kids saw how fun Camp Rock was and got their parents to sign them up. Even campers from Camp Star switched. After the competition Shane's label signed Mitchie to a contract because overnight she became a sensation. 2 weeks after camp. Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres was on tour. Mitchie had got the label to allow her to have Caitlyn as one of her backup dancers and life was good. She and Shane had been with each other nonstop for almost 2 months now. The tour was getting good, Nate was dating Dana and Jason was seeing Peggy. One day all that changed.

**Mitchie POV**

"Wow! Atlanta is so busy!" I was telling Caitlyn

"Yeah they are always in a hurry here" Caitlyn laughed

Nate and Dana were in Nate's hotel room hanging out and Jason and Peggy were in Jason's room. Caitlyn and I were in our room and I had no idea where Shane was. Just then Shane walked in with a serious look on his face.

"Mitchie, Can I talk to you alone?" Shane asked

"Sure, Caitlyn can you give us a minute?" I asked her

"Sure no prob I will go see what Dana and Nate are up to." She said

After she left I looked at Shane "What's up?"

"Mitchie you know I really like you but, god how do I say this? I think we need to take a break. Things are moving way too fast for me and I think we need to slow down."

"What are you talking about Shane? How are things moving too fast? Are you breaking up with me? I don't understand!" I said

"I just think we need some time apart that's all" he said

I started crying. I don't understand what happened. I couldn't take it anymore so I took off running headed for Nate's room. Aside from Caitlyn, Nate was my best friend and always knew what to say to make things better.

**Caitlyn POV**

I was sitting there talking to Nate and Dana when Mitchie burst through the door. I didn't think much of it at first cuz well Mitchie always just walked into Nate's room and vice versa they never hide anything from each other. Sometimes it put me in akward positions though like the time I had just got out of the shower and was in our room in nothing but a towel and Nate burst into the room. Talk about embarrassing not only that but it's like he was frozen he didn't blink or move for like a minute all he did was stare.

I saw Nate stiffen, and looked up. Mitchie was crying.

"What happened?" Nate asked as he ran over to her. He had just reached her when she collapsed into the floor. Nate picked her up and carried her over to his bed

"Shane broke up with me" she said through her sobs

"HE WHAT?" I screamed

"He said we were moving too fast and needed a break" she said

I looked over at Dana and she was texting on her phone, which was weird

"Dana who are you texting?" I asked her

"Oh my dad texted me and asked where I was. I was just telling him that I would be home later." Dana told me

After talking with Mitchie for a while she had finally calmed down.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you guys later" Little did we know those were the last words we would hear out of her mouth.

**Mitchie POV**

I had decided to take a walk and left the hotel. Luckily the reporters did not pay attention and see me leave besides their main focus was the guys anyway. I had been walking for about an hour and decided to head back to the hotel when a car pulled up beside me.

"Mitchie Torres. How are you Hun?" I look over and see Axel Turner in the driver seat

"Hi Mr. Turner. I'm ok just walking back to the hotel" I told him

"Well get in. I was on my way to pick up Dana anyway, I'll drop you off. Besides it's gonna start to rain any second now" He told me

And sure enough it started to rain. I hopped into the car with him and next thing I know the lights go out.

**Nate POV**

What has Shane done now? Why in the world would he break up with Mitchie? She was all he could talk about before Camp Rock and now? I went over to his room and walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MITCHIE! " I yelled at him

"Nate please don't start" he said

"Don't start? I just held a balling Mitchie and tried my best to calm her down. I don't understand. Before Camp Rock it was Mitchie this and Mitchie that. What changed?" I asked him

"I don't know Nate. I started thinking about marrying her and it freaked me out. I thought if we took some time off from each other then I could work out some of my issues."

"Shane, you should have just told her that. Not broke up with her you idiot!"

"I know I just wasn't thinking straight. I didn't want to break up with her I just wanted to slow down!"

Caitlyn busted through the door

"Have you guys seen Mitchie?" she asked

"She's still gone?" I said

"What do you mean still gone?" Shane asked

"She went for a walk 3 hours ago" I told him

"3 hours ago? Where the heck is she?" He started freaking out

"I don't know. She's not answering her phone, all her stuff is still in the room and I have checked every possible place in this hotel. She is not here." Caitlyn said

"I will call Connie. Shane you try her cell again maybe she will answer it for you." I said

3 more hours later and still no sign of Mitchie. Everyone had searched anywhere they could think of. No matter what was going on she always answered when I call her. Heck I remember the time she was on GMA and was being interviewed and I called her and she answered it right there live on TV. Some people say she and I are closer than her and Caitlyn are. I believe it sometimes. But I had been trying to call her this whole time and she would not answer. My gut told me something bad had happened but I wouldn't let myself believe it. If anything bad happens to Mitchie I swear I will kill Shane!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mitchie POV**

I woke up in a dark room. What the heck happened? Last thing I remember was getting in the car with Axel Turner. After a few minutes the door to the room opens and in walks DANA!

"Dana what the heck is going on?" I ask her

"I'm so sorry Mitchie. It's my dad he has it in his head that is he separates you and Shane that he will get Camp Rock closed for good" she told me

**Caitlyn POV**

Mitchie has now been missing for a week. No ransom demand or anything. Shane is a complete mess and Nate isn't far behind him. All they both do is go out and search for any sign of her from sun up to sun down. They canceled the rest of the tour and decided to rent a house nearby because they said neither of them is leaving until Mitchie is found. I stayed with them and Jason went back to New Jersey to help their parents out. Everyone is worried about Shane and Nate and I just don't know what else to do. Dana comes by sometimes and it's weird. She acts guilty when we talk about Mitchie but I don't understand why she would feel guilty she didn't cause Shane to break up with her.

**Flash forward 8 months**

It has been 8 whole months and still no sign of Mitchie. Shane and Nate had both turned into zombies a long time ago. Brown had decided to close Camp Rock so Shane would have to think about it. He barely talks heck he barely does anything anymore. Nate and I both decided to go with Dana to Camp Star since Axel Turner opened it back up once Brown closed Camp Rock. Dana and I have been the only constant in both Shane and Nate's lives for the last 8 months and we all needed a change of pace. Shane decided to go and stay over at Camp Rock while we were at Camp Star so at least that was some progress. We were leaving in the morning and I had just finished packing and went into Shane's room.

"Hey Shane need help packing?" I asked him he just sat on the bed and starred into space

I just went over and started packing his clothes. When Mitchie first went missing a lot of people said Mitchie just ran away but I know her if that was true the moment she saw the pictures of Shane and Nate she would have come rushing back. She would never put them through that once she saw the toll it was taking on them. After I finished packing for Shane I went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and took my bags and put them in the car and came back and got Shane's then went and led Shane to the car. I didn't like the idea of Shane being over at Camp Rock by himself but at least I and Nate would not be far. Nate at least could function as opposed to Shane.

The drive to Camp Rock was quite. We went and got Shane settled into his cabin then made our way over to Camp Star.

As we pulled in Dana was there to greet us

"Hey guys! So glad you made it. Did you get Shane settled?" She asked

"Yeah he's over there. Your dad knows we gotta go over there quite I bit right?" I asked her

"Yeah, he's worried about Shane too. " Just then a blonde girl walks over to Dana

"Hey sis dad wanted me to tell you that he needs you once you are done with the losers" she said

"Thanks Demi. Please don't call my friend and boyfriend losers" she said to her

"Whatever" "Demi" said

I looked over and saw Nate starring after Demi. Dana apparently did not notice

"You have a sister?" I asked her. Funny I never heard her mention a sister and then looked nothing alike

"Yeah she's been away for awhile dad brought her hear cuz she wants to get into the music business. So listen tonight is opening night and Demi is performing and Nate dad wants to know if you want to perform. You should go get Shane maybe some music would do him good." Dana told us

"Yeah I will perform Dana and yeah we will go get Shane." Nate said

A few hours later we are sitting in the stands ready to watch the performances. Nate was up first

_**She walks away, colors fade to gray  
>Every precious moment's now a waste<br>She hits the gas, hoping it would pass  
>The red light starts to flash, it's time to wait<strong>_

_**And the black keys, never looked so beautiful  
>And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull<br>And the light's out, never had this bright a glow  
>And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew, no<br>World I never knew**_

_**She hates the sun 'cause it proves she's not alone  
>And the world doesn't revolve around her soul, no<br>She loves the sky 'cause it validates her pride  
>Never lets her know when she is wrong<strong>_

_**And the black keys, never looked so beautiful  
>And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull<br>And the light's out, never had this bright a glow  
>And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew, no<br>Yeah, and the walls are closing**_

_**Don't let 'em get inside of your head  
>Don't let 'em get inside of your head<br>Don't let 'em get inside of your head  
>Don't let them inside<strong>_

_**'Cause the black keys, never looked so beautiful  
>And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull, oh<br>And the light's out, never had this bright a glow  
>And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew<strong>_

_**Don't let 'em get  
>(Don't let 'em get)<br>Inside of your head, no  
>Don't let 'em get<br>Inside of your head**_

_**Don't let 'em get  
>(Don't let 'em get)<br>Inside of your head  
>Don't let 'em get, no<br>Inside of your head**_

_**Sometimes you find  
>It's better black and white<strong>_

I was crying by the end of the song. I knew it was a song he had written for Mitchie.

Shane just starred off into space. After a few performances including one by Tess it was now Dana's sisters turn. I couldn't place it but Demi looked really familiar. She had blonde hair and blue eyes but they didn't seem to match her if you know what I mean.

Nate came and sat beside me. Dana was on stage with her sister so he sat with us. As Demi started to sing Shane straightened up and started starring at Demi.

_**Did you forget  
>That I was even alive<br>Did you forget  
>Everything we ever had<br>Did you forget  
>Did you forget<br>About me**_

_**Did you regret  
>Ever standing by my side<br>Did you forget  
>What we were feeling inside<br>Now I'm left to forget  
>About us<strong>_

_**But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<strong>_

_**So now I guess  
>This is where we have to stand<br>Did you regret  
>Ever holding my hand<br>Never again  
>Please don't forget<br>Don't forget**_

_**We had it all  
>We were just about to fall<br>Even more in love  
>Than we were before<br>I won't forget  
>I won't forget<br>About us**_

_**But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<strong>_

_**Somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<br>At all**_

_**And at last  
>All the pictures have been burned<br>And all the past  
>Is just a lesson that we've learned<br>I won't forget  
>I won't forget us<strong>_

_**But somewhere we went wrong  
>Our love is like a song<br>But you won't sing along  
>You've forgotten<br>About us**_

"That voice" I heard Shane whisper

"Shane what are you talking about?" I asked him

"It's her!" he said

"Her who?" I asked

"It's Mitchie!"

I hope you guys like it. I've had this story stuck in my head for weeks now. More to come please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I just reread my story and did realize I was moving way to fast. I had the story in my head and I work graveyard and wanted it out so I tried to put it all down too fast. Does anyone wanna be my beta for this story? If so pm me!

**Caitlyn POV**

"Shane what are you talking about?" I asked him

"Listen to her voice, its Mitchie!" he told me

"How can that be Mitchie, its Dana's sister Demi?" I said

"I don't know. All I do know is that is Mitchie's voice" he said and started walking towards backstage

He went up to Demi "Mitchie, what is going on. Why are you pretending to be Dana's sister"  
>"What are you talking about? I'm not pretending to be anyone and my name is Demi not Mitchie. I don't even, oh wait isn't Mitchie that girl that disappeared a while back she was one of Dana's friends. I'm not her though if you ever want to get to know me just ask" she said and walked away<p>

Dana walks up then "Dana why is Mitchie pretending to be your sister" Shane asks her

"Shane, Demi is my sister it's not Mitchie. I don't know where you would get that idea from. See look here is a picture of us when I was 15." Dana said and pulled out a picture of her and Demi

"I don't understand! That was Mitchie's voice; I know her voice and can tell it anywhere." Shane was practically in tears

"Come on Shane let's get you back to Camp Rock" Nate said

The whole way back across the lake Shane kept going on and on how that was Mitchie's voice. After we got him settled Nate and I were on our way back to our camp when Nate stopped.

"I don't think Shane is crazy. I thought the same thing when Demi first started singing. It was Mitchie's voice. I don't know how but it was." He said

"Nate that's crazy. You saw the picture Dana showed us from a few years ago. There is no way that Demi is Mitchie" I told him

"Maybe your right that Demi is not Mitchie but that is Mitchie's voice" Nate said

"What are you saying? You think Demi is lip-syncing and using Mitchie's voice? How could she do that unless she has Mitchie" I said to him

"Maybe that's it. Maybe Demi kidnapped Mitchie and is using her voice to make herself famous" Nate said

"Ok now you are sounding just as crazy as Shane. Think about it Nate why would someone do that? And if it was true do you really think Dana would not know? And if by some chance she did know why would she hurt you and Shane like that. I mean she knows how bad it has been on the both of you since Mitchie disappeared you both were practically zombies!" I said

"I just don't know Caitlyn but my gut is saying there is more to this than what we think." He said

**Mitchie POV**

For the last few months all I have done is write songs and record them for Axel. Every time I finish a song I ask him to let me go and he always promises after the next song he would. He told me that even if I did leave I would not like what I went back to. He and Dana both told me how Shane is dating Taylor Swift now and they are practically engaged. How could Shane do that to me? I disappear and he moves on like that? When I was told about that, that's when I wrote Did You Forget. Dana and Axel also told me how all my friends including Nate and Caitlyn said how great it was to be rid of me. How could Nate especially be happy I was gone? He was my best friend in the whole world I could tell him anything! I use to dream that he would burst through the door and save me now I don't dream at all. I have finally given up on trying to get out of here. I just wish there was an easier way to end my suffering.

A lot of you thought Demi was Mitchie well you were part right. Demi has Mitchie's voice when she sings

Who do you want to save Mitchie Nate or Shane? And did I surprise you with this twist? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Caitlyn POV**

It has been a few days since Shane and Nate confronted Dana about Demi possibly being Mitchie and it was time for another open mic as Axel called them. Dana and Demi were singing a song together Dana told us. Tess decided to sit with us that day and Shane stayed over at Camp Rock after what happened last time I don't know if we will ever get him back over here.

Tess, Nate and I were sitting in the front row waiting for Dana and Demi to come on. They come out and start to sing:

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La, La, La, La, La<br>Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La, La, La, La, La<br>You come from here,  
>I come from there.<br>You rock out in your room,  
>I rock a world premiere.<p>

We're more alike than  
>anybody could ever tell<br>(ever tell)

Demi:  
>Friday, we're cool,<br>Monday, we're freaks.

[Dana:]  
>Sometimes we rule,<br>Sometimes we can't even speak.

[Demi:]  
>But we kick it off,<br>Let loose, and LOL  
>(LOL)<p>

[Dana:]  
>It may seem cliché<br>For me to wanna say that you're not alone  
>(that you're not alone)<p>

[Demi:]  
>And you can call me uncool<br>But it's a simple fact I got your back

[Dana:]  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

[Both:]  
>'Cause we're one and the same<br>We're anything but ordinary  
>One and the same<br>I think we're almost legendary.  
>You and me the perfect team<br>Chasing down the dream  
>we're one and the same!<p>

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La, La, La, La, La<p>

[Demi:]  
>I'm kinda like you,<br>you're kinda like me.

[Dana:]  
>We write the same song<br>In a different key

[Both:]  
>It's got a rhythm, you and me<br>Can get along  
>(get along)<p>

[Dana:]  
>And it may seem cliché<br>For me to wanna say  
>That you're not alone<br>(here I go again)

[Demi:]  
>And you can call me uncool<br>But it's a simple fact  
>I still got your back (yeah)<br>(I still got you're back)

[Both:]  
>'Cause we're one and the same<br>We're anything but ordinary  
>One and the same<br>I think we're almost legendary  
>You and me the perfect team<br>Shaking up the scene,  
>We're one and the same!<p>

[Demi:] (Yeah, yeah)

[Dana:]  
>Cause we're one and the same...<p>

[Demi:]  
>We're anything but ordinary<p>

[Dana:]  
>One and the same...<p>

[Demi:]  
>We're something more than momentary!<p>

[Dana:]  
>Cause we're one...<p>

[Demi:]  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

[Dana:]  
>Cause we're one...<p>

[Demi:]  
>Were anything but ordinary<p>

You and me the perfect team  
>Chasing down the dream<br>Ohh,  
>You and me the perfect team<br>Shaking up the scene,  
>We're one and the same!<p>

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La, La, La, La, La<br>Hey! Hey! Hey!

As soon as the song started Tess grabbed my arm and I looked at her. I now knew the truth.

After the song ended I grabbed Tess and Nate and pulled them to a private part of the camp

"Ok Cat you gotta tell me what is going on! First Demi sounds like Mitchie now she sings THAT SONG?" Tess said

"What song?" Nate asks

"Mitchie, Tess and I wrote that song when we were in LA on tour! We know Demi is not Mitchie but she defiantly has something to do with Mitchie because that is one of her songs!" I said

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this but I don't even know where to start" Nate said

"Try the main house. Last year Axel always let me and Luke go up there and this year he freaks every time we ask" Tess tells him

"Ok Tess you go and distract Axel and Cat you go distract Dana and Demi" Nate said

"Got it!" Tess and I said

**Nate POV**

I am going to get to the bottom of this. I text Uncle Brown and Jason and tell them to get to Camp Rock ASAP we may need them. I get up to the main house and walk around back and hear singing.

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground _

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

It was Mitchie's voice but it seemed scratchier. I went to the basement window and looked in and saw her in a mini recording booth

"Ok there am I done now?" She asks

"Yes you are done." A man says

"You know I have done everything Axel and Dana have asked why can't I go home he got what he wanted Camp Rock is closed he gloats about it all the time" Mitchie says

WHAT! Dana knew where Mitchie was this whole time?

"You know why." The man says

"The boys will double whatever Axel is paying you" Mitchie said

Hell we would triple it!

"Oh naïve little Mitchie did Dana forget to tell you? Your precious "Boys" have moved on with their lives. You're so called friend Caitlyn too, she took your spot as opening act and let's see how the boys put it on E! Ah yes. They never would have known what an amazing signer she was had you not left them; she was always your shadow now it is her time to shine. Oh and your precious Shane is now dating Taylor Swift. Some even say he is getting ready to ask her to marry him. They are on tour in Europe right now and Caitlyn is getting ready to release a CD. When it comes out I will buy it for you." The man tells her

I could see tears streaming down her face. All I wanted to do was rush in there and punch him in the face. I studied the room very carefully as I listened to him lie

"Alright Mitchie time to go back to your room, in you go" he said and led her to a room opposite where I was. I saw him lock the door and hang the key in the mini studio. I walked around to the other side and found the window to the room Mitchie was in and what I saw chilled me to the bone. Mitchie had something in her hand and was cutting her wrist. I had to stop her!

"Mitchie!" I yelled and hit the window she looked up surprised and then fainted. I texted Caitlyn and Tess asking where everyone was and they both responded, they were both at the opposite side of camp. I saw the man leave through the front door. I knew it was now or never. I ran up the front stairs and tried the front door. Locked! I tried every window and finally found one that was open. I crawled into the house and made my way to the basement and got the key and unlocked the door. I stepped into a room that was about the size of a closet it had only one window and the only thing in here was a mattress that Mitchie was now passed out on. I cleaned up the blood the best I could and Texted Caitlyn and Tess to meet me at Camp Rock. I also saw a message from Jason and Uncle Brown they both were already at Camp Rock because they had decided to come visit Shane. I started shaking Mitchie and finally she came too.

"Nate?" she said weakly

"Yeah Mitch it's me" I was in tears at this point

"I don't understand. I thought you were in Europe" she said

"Whoever that man was lied about it all. Shane and I both broke down after you disappeared. Caitlyn took care of us, Heck we refused to leave Atlanta for the last 8 months and finally everyone talked me into coming to Camp Star and Shane is over at Camp Rock with Uncle Brown and Jason." I told her

"How did you find me?" She asked

"Dana and her sister Demi sang one and the same and Caitlyn and Tess flipped out and told me you three wrote that song and we already were suspicious because Demi's singing voice sounded like you so I decided I was going to get to the bottom of it and here I am" I told her

"Nate you don't know how much I missed you" she said and hugged me

"Well come on we gotta get to Camp Rock and contact the police" I told her

She nodded and we made our way through the house and just got to the door when it opened.

I hope you are enjoying this please review. Who do you think is coming through the door?


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone commented that I was moving too fast and should have added what happened in the 8 months but I do have a method to my madness I want Mitchie to tell her story so everyone can see the others reactions to what happened to her. Especially Nate when Mitchie goes into detail on exactly how much Dana was in on it all. Oh and side note the chick that plays Dana is on 90210 as one of Naomi's sorority sisters **

**Nate POV**

"Well come on we gotta get to Camp Rock and contact the police" I told her

She nodded and we made our way through the house and just got to the door when it opened. I pushed Mitchie behind me as the person walked in. It was Dana.

"What the hell?" She said

"I should be the one asking that question Dana. What the hell did you and your dad do to Mitchie? You knew what losing her did to me and especially Shane. How could you know where she was and not tell us?" I said to her

She looked ashamed then recovered. "We did this for both of you. She was coming between you guys and bringing the group down but you guys were blind to see it." She said

"Oh come off the bull Dana, you know that is not true and the timing of it all said you guys had this planned for a while. I know the only reason you guys did it was because your dad wanted Camp Rock shut down so he could have Camp Star back." I yelled at her

"Nate I'm sorry ok. I know what this did to you guys and…." Her sentence was finished with Mitchie punching her square in the nose.

"You know I've wanted to do that for a while Dana now move so I can get the hell out of here. I just want to go home I am sick and tired of hearing your excuses." Mitchie says

Wow this time sure has changed Mitchie, I guess to survive something like this she has to make herself stronger.

Dana is lying on the floor crying out in pain, before I found out she had a part in this I would have gone to her but now I just want to get my best friend the hell out of here. I help Mitchie walk out of the house and down to the docks where I knew there were some canoes. It would be the easiest way over to Camp Rock since Mitchie didn't have a lot of energy to walk the whole way around. I help her into the canoe and start off. Half way across I guess it all finally got to Mitchie she broke out into tears and was sobbing uncontrollably. I stopped rowing and carefully moved over to her and hugged her and held her until she stopped. I then started paddling again. We didn't speak as we made our way over to the place we both thought of as our second home.

Jason and Caitlyn were watching for me and had no idea of what or should I say who I had with me. Mitchie did look a lot different than when we last saw her. She was very thin and frail and pale as well. So when they first saw her they didn't realize it was her. Jason helped pull the canoe to shore and helped Mitchie and then me out. Both Jason and Caitlyn starred at her then Caitlyn screamed

"OH MY GOD WE WERE RIGHT! MITCHIE!" She screamed and went to hug her and I felt Mitchie tense up

"Cait wait she's been through a lot more than we know lets hold off on the showing of affection" I said

"No Nate it's ok, it was the screaming that freaked me out. Axel would yell when I would do something wrong and with yelling came a hit of some sort. I know Caitlyn means well some come here." Mitchie says then pulls Caitlyn in for a hug and then Jason.

I look closely at Jason who has not said a word yet. I can see the tears in his eyes. "Hey Jase are you ok?" I ask him

"I'm so sorry Mitchie" is all he could get out

"Sorry for what Jason this is not your fault" Mitchie says to him

"But you're my little sister I should have protected you!" he said

"Jason look at me," she says cupping his face and turning his head so he is looking into her eyes "None of this is your fault, nobody knew what Dana and Axel had planned. If it's anyone's fault its mine for going out by myself in a strange town." She says

"Wait what! DANA!" Caitlyn says

"Cait the yelling" I said

"Oh sorry, Dana did this to you? I'm gonna kill her!" she said through clenched teeth

"Yeah well I think Mitchie already broke her nose" I laughed

They both look at me "all in good time, where is everyone else?" I ask

"Brown and Tess are in the office and Shane is in his cabin. Why don't Jason and I go tell Brown and Tess and call the police while you take Mitchie to see Shane?" Caitlyn says

"Ok good idea and have Uncle Brown call Connie and get her down here. Tell him not to say why just to come that way it's a surprise" I tell her

"Got it!" she says and walks away with Jason

Mitchie and I head towards Shane's cabin. I tell her to wait outside and I walk in.

"Hey bro how you doing?" I ask Shane

"Listen Nate I know you think I'm crazy for thinking Demi is Mitchie but calling Jason and Uncle Brown on me? I don't need a babysitter! I've been listening to the recordings of Demi's songs and IT IS MITCHIE! I know that voice anywhere! So quit thinking I'm going crazy. I am not a crazy Rock star!" he yells at me

Then we both hear "Pop star" Shane's eyes get big and start to tear up and turns around and there standing in the doorway was Mitchie. Shane just stood there and starred at her. Then he hits his knees and sobs uncontrollably. I walk out of the cabin as Mitchie walks over to Shane.

**Mitchie POV**

"Listen Nate I know you think I'm crazy for thinking Demi is Mitchie but calling Jason and Uncle Brown on me? I don't need a babysitter! I've been listening to the recordings of Demi's songs and IT IS MITCHIE! I know that voice anywhere! So quit thinking I'm going crazy. I am not a crazy Rock star!" I hear Shane yell at Nate and walk and stand at the door

"Pop star" is all I say. Shane stops and slowly turns around his eyes are huge and I can see a little teary and he stares at me for a minute before dropping to his knees and starting to sob uncontrollably like I did in the canoe with Nate. I walk over to Shane and see Nate leave the cabin. I get down on the floor with Shane and hold him as he sobs. He finally calms down and looks up at me.

"I don't understand" is all he says

"I will explain it all in due time Shane but I only want to relive it once so I want everyone there to hear my story." I tell him

"At least tell me where you have been" he says to me

"I will Shane but I don't have the strength to stop you from doing something stupid once I've told you so just wait until we are with the others ok?" I say

"I am so sorry for the things I said to you before you disappeared. I was freaking out because I thought I was moving too fast. Instead of breaking up with you I bought this and was going to ask you to marry me but it all came out wrong and then you were gone and I couldn't fix it" he cried. I looked down and saw the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

"Shane, I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry I got into Axel's car and…" CRAP! I thought to myself

"AXEL? AS IN AXEL TURNER?" he screamed and I flinched he must have saw me flinch because he composed himself quickly

"I'm sorry Mitchie. But Axel Turner did this to you? I am going to kill him!" he said and stormed out of the cabin.

I ran trying to catch him but it was no use I had used up what little energy I had and could not keep up. So I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed

"NATE! JASON! PLEASE HELP!" next thing I knew Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Tess and Brown were at my side

"Mitchie what is it! What's wrong?" Nate said

"It's Shane I accidently told him it was Axel and he took off to Camp Star please you have to go stop him!" I cried

"You guys go we will take care of Mitchie" Tess said and Caitlyn nodded

Brown, Nate and Jason took off after Shane and Tess and Caitlyn led me to our old cabin. I just knew something bad was going to happen I could feel it in my bones. Just as I was thinking that our cabin door slammed open and there stood Axel!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mitchie POV**

Brown, Nate and Jason took off after Shane and Tess and Caitlyn led me to our old cabin. I just knew something bad was going to happen I could feel it in my bones. Just as I was thinking that our cabin door slammed open and there stood Axel!

Caitlyn was the first to scream, all I could do was stare. After 8 months I had finally gotten away from this crazy person and I wasn't gone 5 minutes before he had me again. I wasn't gonna let that happen again, this time I fight back!

I looked at Caitlyn and she could tell that I wasn't gonna go down without a fight this time and nodded at me telling me she had my back. I looked at Tess and got the same nod.

"Well well looks like my little songbird has flown the coop. You really didn't think you could get away from me did you?" he asked me

"Axel you are through the police are on the way, you should be smart and go get Dana and Demi and leave while you have the chance." Caitlyn told him

"Yes well who will the police believe? A runaway and her delinquent friends or a world renowned music producer?" he said

"How about the most famous band in the world and their uncle and of course TJ Tyler's daughter. Am I forgetting someone? Oh yeah the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court James Gellar's granddaughter. Hmm who would the authorities believe?" Tess said

"I only see 2 of those people here now." Axel said

"Well you might want to turn around" Caitlyn said

As he did I took advantage and tackled him to the ground (they really were not behind him Caitlyn gave me a diversion) as we went down Axel hit his head on a table and blacked out.

"Come on guys let's find the others while he's still out cold and get the heck out of here" I said

We ran out the door and I hit something solid and fell to the ground with a grunt

"Oh my god Mitchie are you ok?" It was Shane

"Oh Shane!" I cried and got up and jumped into his arms

I looked over and saw Caitlyn explaining what had happened

"Ok let's go into town then poppet" Brown said to me

We got into Browns truck, everyone in the back but me and Shane up front with Brown, and made our way into town. On the way Nate called and told the police where we were going and they said they would be by in the morning to take everyone's statements and that they would go to Camp Rock and pick up Axel and then to Camp Star to get Dana and Demi and Rex the guy Nate saw with me in the basement.

We arrived at the hotel and went in. Axel went to the desk and they asked how many rooms and before he could answer I said "one room please with the biggest bed you have and 2 roll away beds please" everyone looked at me "I just got you all back no way are any of you sleeping in a different room" I said sheepishly

We made our way into the room to find a California king size bed and 2 couches with pull out beds in a huge room

"Ok Mitchie this is your show how are we sleeping?" Nate asked

"Shane, me, Nate, Caitlyn and Tess on the bed and Brown and Shane get the pull outs. I would say we all pile into the bed but since we are all under 18 I thought that would look bad, except for Shane you couldn't take him away from me and if you tried you would lose a limb." I said

So we all piled into the bed, Shane on the left outside, me beside him, Nate beside me, Caitlyn on Nate's other side and Tess beside Caitlyn. With Shane curled up behind me and Nate beside me I felt safer than I had in a very long time. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up to a ringing noise and at first I forgot everything that had happened and thought I was back in the basement but when I opened my eyes I was looking at Nate's back. Wait why am I looking at his back? I glanced over and saw he was curled up with Caitlyn. Aww! I had always wanted my 2 best friends to get together. I never really liked Dana. I glanced up and saw Brown on the hotel phone. He was talking to someone and when his eyes met mine he gave me a smile and got off the phone.

"Morning poppet, you have a visitor they are on their way up" Brown said to me

"Should we wake everyone up?" I asked

"That would be a good idea" he told me

We finally got everyone up, Tess being the hardest, of course. After we finally got her up there was a knock at the door and Brown went to answer it

"Brown what is going on? Why did Caitlyn call and say it was important to come to Camp Rock? Then I'm on my way and Nate calls me and tells me to come to some hotel instead?" It was my mom! She walks into the room and looks at everyone as she says

"What are the kids doing here in a hotel room with you? And why is there only one bed? Brown…." Her eyes land on me she stares for a second before she drops to her knees sobbing. I rush over to her

"My baby, my baby, my baby" was all she said as she clung to me rocking back and forth tears rolling down my cheeks I say

"Yes momma it's me"

After what seemed like a year my mom finally let me go and got up off the floor

"I don't understand, what happened?" she asked

"Mom I only want to tell my story once so when the police get here all will be reviled" after I said that there was a knock on the door

"Police"

Showtime.

Please review people! I love reviews! I hope you like this chapter the next one starts Mitchie' s story and just as a warning it may get a little graphic so be warned Mitchie went through some bad stuff in the last 8 months


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. Its an honor to have some of you review my work when I have read some of your amazing stories. I hope you like this chapter it goes a little into what happened to Mitchie during her time held captive. Please read and review and if you have a suggestions hit me up. Still looking for a beta for this story as well.**

**Mitchie POV**

Brown let the officers in and led them into the room where all of us were sitting on the bed and asked them to sit on the couch.

"Ok introductions first. This of course is Mitchie, beside her is her mother Connie. Behind her is her boyfriend and my nephew Shane, on her other side is her best friend and my other nephew Nate. This is Caitlyn, Mitchie's other best friend and Jason my other nephew and Tess another friend. I over course am Brown Cesarrio owner of Camp Rock." He tells the officers

"Nice to meet you all, I am Officer Jameson and this is Detective Suttles from missing persons. Ms. Torres are you ok to tell your story in front of everyone?" He says

"Yes I only want to have to tell it once. But I do want everyone to promise to let my finish before you say or do anything ok?" I say and look at everyone

"Ok Mitchie we promise" Nate says and everyone else nods

"Ok let me start from the beginning. Shane broke up with me and I was upset so I took a walk. On my way back Axel pulled up beside me…"

"AXEL!" my mother yells

"Mom!" I said

"Sorry honey that was just a surprise I won't do it again" she says

"So anyway Axel pulls up beside me and offers me a ride saying he had to pick up Dana anyway and I get in the car with him next thing I know I'm in a dark room and Dana walks in" I feel Nate tense up on this and grab his hand "and she tells me she's sorry but it was the only way to get Camp Rock shut down. She leaves me food and water and then locks me in the room. It only had a small window that was way too high up for me to reach. For days all I did was sit in this room trying to figure out how to get out. Dana would bring me food but I refused to eat. I thought this would help them just let me go. All it really did was made me weak. After a week of not eating I could barely lift my head and knew I was really hurting myself so I started to eat. Every time Dana came to bring me food she would tell me about some glamorous party Shane and Nate took her to. She told me a week after I disappeared Shane started dating the girl who played Alice in Twilight, Ashley something and that they were really happy." Shane started to say something but I stopped him "Shane please just let me finish" he nodded and I continued "The first 2 weeks I was there I did not see Axel at all only Dana and then he started coming and was talking to me about going to Camp Star and I could not believe he thought I would go willingly. Then came the stories of the guys staying on tour and that Caitlyn was the new opening act, which I was soo proud of her for that. Axel kept tearing me down trying to get me to crack and when I would not he decided that he would still use my voice and have his other daughter Demi lip-sync to my songs. The first time I refused was not so bad. He slapped me a few times and when I still refused he left. For 3 days I did not see him or Dana which meant they didn't bring me any food. On the 4th day Dana came in and told me we were moving to a new place and blindfolded me and tied up my hands. I was then put in a van a guess and we drove to god knows where, well I guess it was Camp Star since that's where I was. I was took to the basement of a house and locked in still without food. The next day Dana came in and brought me food and told me we were recording that day. I told her over my dead body and she said to not tempt her. I guess her dad was obsessing over me and Demi and she wasn't center of attention and it was getting to her. Anyway Axel came down by himself later and told me we were recording and I told him like hell we were and he… he punched me in my stomach and said yes we were. I still refused so he said that if I did not then things would get really bad for me." I was balling pretty hard by this part. How was I going to tell my mother let alone Shane what Axel done to me next to break me?

"I still refused and he left for 2 days I was without food again on the 3rd day these 2 guys came in that I had never seen before and said Axel wanted to know if I still refused I said yes I was not going to record for him and the one guy nodded to the other next thing I knew the taller guy was on top of me and the other one was holding me down." I felt Nate tighten his grip on my hand and Shane tense up behind me.

"I'm sorry I can't do this!" I said and got up and ran into the bathroom locking the door.

"Mitchie please come out its ok they will never hurt you again I won't let them." Shane said

"Mitch come on please come out we can take a break if you want you don't have to finish the story today if you don't want to" Nate said

"Whatever happened Mitchie won't change the way we all feel about you. We all love you and that will never ever change." Caitlyn said

I slowly opened the door "Even if I was repeatedly raped?" I asked and the whole room gasped


	8. Chapter 8

**Mitchie Pov**

I did not mean to blurt it out like that to them, heck if I had my way they would have never found out but my emotions were running on high and it just slipped out. I looked at everyone and I knew this was not going to turn out well. Officer Jameson looked at Detective Suttles and said "You better call your brother"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing" Detective Suttles said

"Your brother? Why would you need to call him?" My mother asked

"My brother is a Detective with the SVU or special victims unit, it handles cases like this" Det. Suttles tells her

Nate at this point looks furious and Shane looks to be in shock. I decided that Nate was my first concern because one he is going to be blaming Dana and two he looked ready to kill someone

"Nate? Are you ok?" I ask him

"After what you just went through you are still worried about everyone else? Come on Mitchie how are you not angry as hell?" He practically yells at me and I flinch

"Nate shut the hell UP!" Shane said, he had finally snapped out of it

Caitlyn and Tess were on the bed crying and Jason was trying to comfort them.

"Cait, Tess please stop crying. I'm done crying. I'm to the payback stage. Those men will never get another tear out of me!" I tell them "And besides I have more that's barely the first month"

Everyone calms down and sits back in their spots and I continue

"After they both took turns with me I finally did what they wanted me to. I broke down because I knew that Shane would never take me back now that I was damaged goods, Shane quit you can talk later, the next day Axel came back and I told him I would record for him. He brought Demi down and it was weird she looked a lot like me except with blonde hair and blue eyes I didn't think much of it though. I showed her the song and taught her the words to Don't Forget. I then recorded it and we worked together for a few weeks until she had it down. I wrote it about Shane because I thought he had just given up on me. Then a few weeks later Axel wanted a song for both Dana and Demi to sing and found One and the Same, he had no idea that I wrote that with Tess and Cait and I fought him on her taking that song it was ours. That was another bad time for me he brought those guys back and this time they made the last time look like a cake walk. By the end I was literally covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts. That's when I learned being cut took some of the pain away" I looked down at this, I knew what Nate had caught me doing yesterday when he found me, the cuts were still fresh on my wrists. "I found a sharp rock on the floor and would cut my thigh and it helped a lot. I also started throwing up after I ate, I figured out that if I ate then threw up I felt better than if I did not eat at all. Please let me finish guys I know you all want to yell at me but let me do this." Everyone protested for a minute but gave into what I said "The next day Axel came back and I said I would do it but there was no way that I could do both vocals people would realize and he told me that Dana actually could sing she just didn't like to and that she would really sing her part. So a few more weeks went by and I recorded the song and worked with Demi on the words and stuff. I really lost track of time while I was there. Axel had been bringing in some guy to help record the songs, Nate saw him yesterday, he was really mean to me when Axel wasn't around he would have his way with me and beat me up. I was working on a new song for the past few weeks called Skyscraper and we were recording it and he was telling me all this stuff about you guys moving on without me and I just couldn't take it anymore when he put me back in my room I took my rock and slit my wrists . I wanted out of that prison and I decided the only way that was happening was if I died and if I died then all the pain would go away after I slit my other one I heard my name yelled though the window and looked up I thought it was an angel, well in a way I guess it was, it was Nate. Then you all know the rest. I really couldn't tell you how long I was there but it felt like years. Ok now you all can speak but one at a time. Mom you first" I finished this was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

"I don't know what to say baby. Besides the fact that everyone involved should be punished. This is all just a lot to take it. Come back to me"

"OK Brown?"

"Poppet, this should have never happened to you and I feel like it's all my fault if I hadn't pushed Axel the way I did. I should have just closed Camp Rock when I found out he was running Camp Star last year"

"Brown this is not your fault in any shape or form! You did not do this to me Axel did!" I said and ran over and hugged him. Shane looked like he was going to say something but I cut him off before he could. I really did not want to hear him say he never wants to see me again yet. "Cait?"

"I. AM. GOING. To. KILL. THEM. ALL!" she said through clinched teeth

"I am with Cait on that one" Jason says looking angry, rare look for him, I really want my fun loving Jason right now but I know he is just as mad as the others.

"Tess?"

"I am also with Cait. This is just horrible what they did to you. I always thought what I did your first year at camp was bad but now I know what I DON'T want to become" she said through her tears

"Tess trust me you will never even come close to them because deep down you are a very caring person" I tell her

"Detective? Officer Jameson?" I ask them

"Well we got what we needed for now. My brother will be in touch and they will want to get a description of the others involved that you don't personally know. I am sorry this happened to you Mitchie and I will make them pay. You have a great support system right now so we are going to go and let you finish this as a family" Det. Suttles says and shakes my hand then her and Officer Jameson leave

"Ok Nate your next"

"Mitch I just don't know what to say right now except that I will hurt Dana if I ever see her again" he says

"Nate you are not that person, none of you are! This talk of killing them, I don't want to hear that. You all are a thousand times better than any of the others involved in this, don't sink to their level" I tell them

"Ok it's been a long morning why don't all of us go out and leave Mitchie and Shane to talk" Brown says

"Yeah come on everyone let's give them some space" after 15 minutes everyone was dressed and they left just me and Shane in the room. We just sat there for a few minutes when Shane looked at me and said

"Mitchie I…"

Oh no! What is Shane going to say? Will he say I love you or will he say I can't do this? Oooooo who knows oh wait I DO! So review people! I want to give a shout out to jemilover101 their story kidnapped gave me a bit of inspiration I wanted to make Axel evil and well this is as evil as some get! I also wanna say for everyone to go and just read every camp rock story out there they are all AMAZING! After the credits roll by devilpup is also one of my fav right now anyway review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mitchie POV**

"Yeah come on everyone let's give them some space" after 15 minutes everyone was dressed and they left just me and Shane in the room. We just sat there for a few minutes when Shane looked at me and said

"Mitchie I love you more than anything! Whatever happened to you does not change that fact! It only makes me more mad at myself for what I said to you at the hotel, if I had not been a jerk you would have never left and this would have never happened" by the time he finished he was crying, I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him

"Shane don't blame yourself, you had no idea that any of this would happen." I told him and pulled him into a hug

"I broke up with you because I thought I was moving too fast with you. The real speech was supposed to go better. I will not let you go again Mitchie so here it goes" I looked at him confused and he pulled a necklace out from under his shirt and took it off. Was that a ring on the necklace? "Mitchie Torres, will you marry me?" he asks and holds up a beautiful ring. Oh my gosh did that really just happen?

"I…I… Shane I don't know what to say" I said in tears

"Please say yes Mitchie I found out these last 8 months I can't survive in this world without you" he says

"Yes Shane I will marry you!" I say and jump on him we fall back onto the bed and he kisses me. We start to make out.

**Shane POV**

I can't believe it she said yes! And now here we are making out she is laying on top of me and we are kissing. I roll over to where I am on top of her then she starts to scream. I jump off her

"What's wrong?" I ask her

"I'm so sorry Shane that got a little intense really fast when you rolled over on top of me I had flashbacks to the basement I am so sorry!" she says balling

"Mitch its ok" I tell her and sit next to her and give her a hug "It will get better we just have to go slow for a while"

"Wow are you sure you wanna marry me? I'm so messed up!" I stroke her face "Mitchie you are far from messed up, you wanna see messed up you should have seen me the last 8 months I was a zombie" I tell her.

The door bursts open and I jump up throwing Mitchie behind me protectively. It was Nate and Brown

"We have a problem" Nate says

"What is it?" I ask him

"Well they did not get Axel, he was gone by the time the police arrived but that's not the bad part. Mitchie you may want to sit down" Nate says

"What is going on Nate?" Mitchie asks worriedly

"Well poppet, Axel has your mom" Brown tells us

"WHAT!" me and Mitchie both yell

"I'm so sorry it was my entire fault!" Nate says in tears

"What happened?" I ask as Mitchie goes over and hugs Nate

"We were walking down the street from the restaurant when Connie saw Dana and ran over to her and started yelling at her for what happened and we all followed and Caitlyn punched Dana and they started fighting and it got really hectic. Tess jumped in and was helping Caitlyn and we were trying to break it up. I glanced back and saw Connie just watching it all. We finally got them apart and when I looked to Connie, she was gone Mitch. I am so sorry if I had paid more attention to the things around us this would have never happened!" Nate explains

"Nate, how do you know Axel took her?" I ask him

"Some people came up to us and said that the lady that was with us got into a car with a man and described Axel to a T" Brown says

Mitchie collapses to the floor in sobs "Shane, we have to find her! What if they hurt her like they hurt me?" she says between sobs

"If it's the last thing I do Mitchie, I WILL bring your mom home!" I tell her and Nate nods

The door bursts open again to reveal a disheveled looking Tess and Caitlyn dragging in a very bloody Dana.

"And I know just how to find her" I say looking at Dana

Sorry it's been so long. I am starting a new job and things have been hectic! Please review! What do you think Shane's plan is?


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys I know you were hoping for another chapter but im gonna put this story on the back burner for a while I was in a dark place when I started it and it just got worse. I am gonna start another Camp Rock story soon and am gonna work on this story a little more cuz it started going places I did not want it to go so im gonna revise it and its gonna take a bit. I am not changing what I already post but what I already had typed up. Please don't hate me I will get back to it real soon I promise! **


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all my followers! Please go to the link below and vote for my camp rock story Rockin New Year for the indie camp rock awards! Love ya guys! Btw more chapters to follow soon for my what did I do story I decided to stick with what I got just gotta fix a few things

S u r v e y m o n k e y dot c o m / s / f t z j b w 6

Just take out the spaces and instead of dot put a dot lol


End file.
